Amity
by Zorra Reed
Summary: Challenge Response to Asher Tye: Origin fic: How Flutterina met Adora and joined the rebellion.


**Copyright: **© _2012 Moonrise Inn Publications_  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This is a fanfiction. She-Ra: Princess of Power is property of Filmation.  
><strong>Lyrics: <strong>"It's a New Day" Sailor Moon (English) Season 1 soundtrack.  
><strong>Challenge Response: <strong>Asher Tye's She-Ra Fanfiction Challenge.  
><strong>AN: **Keeping with the spirit of the original challenge, this is a story about how Flutterina joined the Rebellion. Revised in 2011.

* * *

><p><strong>Amity<strong>_**  
><strong>_Author: _Zorra_ _Reed_

_(Four Months after Secret of the Swords)_

_Got up this morning  
>On the right side of my bed<br>With all these crazy thoughts  
>Screaming through my head<em>

I opened my eyes as the morning light drifted across my face, filling me with a sense of peace. I smiled as I stretched and proceeded to get ready for the day.

_I can't wait to see  
>What this world holds for me<em>

Exiting my tent a few minutes later, I proceeded to the "mess tent" for breakfast. I had stayed the night in the rebel camp on Adora's request. She wanted to be sure I was alright before sending me home.

Yesterday, I was out scouting alone, when the Horde captured me. She-Ra came to my rescue and healed the wounds I'd received. She then dropped me off at the Whispering Woods because it was closer then my home and she had other business to attend. Adora met me a moment later and insisted I stay the night. It was late and I was tired, so I agreed. Adora promised that she and Bow would escort me back home today.

_Oh, it's a new day_

A whole day of traveling with Adora, I can hardly wait! I've heard so much about her and am anxious to learn more. Yes, it was going to be a great day!

_And when I see you  
>Any time or any place<br>You are the reason  
>For the smile on my face<em>

Adora enters the room, a bright smile on her face. Her eyes sparkle when she spots me. I wave her over to my table, smiling a greeting.

_Cause_ _you make me feel  
>All my dreams can be real<em>

Bow met us an hour later, ready to make the journey. I claimed on Spirit behind Adora while Bow mounted his horse, Arrow. Bow truly was a jester. The irony of it all, Bow and Arrow, I wondered if he'd made that one up himself. Probably.

To pass the time, we took turns telling stories. I told of my peoples' heritage and current events. Bow told some jokes and a few favored stories. I was at my most attentive as he told of the Crystal Castle, a story I'd heard Madam Raze tell through the years. It was my favorite. Bow had me hanging on his every word. Adora laughed when she saw this. So I pinched her lightly on the arm to shut her up. She gave me a mock glare before crumbling into a fit of giggles. Bow joined her and soon we all were laughing.

_It feels so good to be alive  
>Even if a little rain should fall<br>Cause every moment  
>Brings a new surprise to use all<em>

"Adora, tell us a little about yourself?" I asked after getting my giggles under control.

"There's not much to tell really," she answered.

"Oh come now. Surly there must be something? What about your family?" I didn't realize this question would bring back bad memories and hurt feelings or I'd not have asked it. I'd heard that Adora wasn't very open when it came to sharing her thoughts and feelings with others. She had a lot of grief and pain that she carried inside. Few people were able to get close to her. I'd hoped to be one of those few, even if it was no closer then the friendship she shared with Princess Glimmer.

After a moments uncomfortable silence, I apologized. "Forgive me, Adora. I shouldn't have pried so. I didn't mean to upset you."

She nodded her head slowly. Thinking I just blown any chance of a friendship with her, I hung my head in despair. Then, to the surprise of Bow and myself, Adora begun to talk. She told us her life story. How her brother and She-Ra had rescued her from the Horde. How she felt when she joined the rebellion, and about her family back on Eternia. "I miss them greatly and wish to return to them as soon as possible.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"I have a responsibility to this world. More then that…I have friends here, I cannot sin against my heart and leave them to fight a battle not rightfully theirs; a battle that started on my home world. Even though I had no control over it, I'm the reason that Hordak is here. So I'm the one that must drive him out."

_Oh, it's a new day_

She fell silent after that. I had gained a new respect for the rebel leader. It wasn't guilt over her past actions working for the Horde that was holding her here, as most said. It was love and her duty. Her duty to protect those whom she'd come to think of as 'her people'.

_Here in you I found a friend  
>You'll be with me till the end<em>

"Be safe, Flutterina. You know where to reach us if there's trouble," Adora said as we reached the edge of my village and I dismounted from Spirits back.

"Good-bye Adora," I said, giving her a parting hug. "Thank you for the wonderful story Bow." I watched as they turned and road from my sight before turning to make my way home.

_Oh, it's a new day!_


End file.
